


Don’t Think, Become.

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, I don’t know how to tag this, Magic, One Shot, Rey is the Trollhunter oops, Trolls, this AU has been haunting me, trollhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: Poe knew how unimaginably heavy the weight on her shoulders was; she had told him as much, and he’d seen much of her journey come and go. Sometimes she wondered if she had made the wrong choice in involving him, in promising to save Bee from the Darklands, and putting his life on the line on multiple occasions. But here he was, even after he had many the opportunity to walk away. He and Finn had helped her shoulder the burden of two worlds, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for them to watch her face this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Don’t Think, Become.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps,
> 
> I didn't think I was gonna actually write this AU, but I re-binged Trollhunters and it just kind of happened. This one-shot is modeled loosely on one of the final episodes of the series, so the whole “imminent danger” thing weighs heavy.
> 
> Rey is modeled after Jim Lake, Poe after Claire Nunez, and Finn after Toby Domsalski, though he doesn’t appear in this aside from being mentioned. Because I’d rather not write them as high schoolers like in the series, the characters are aged up so that Rey is 21, Poe is 23, and Finn is also 21. 
> 
> Anyways, here’s a piece of the AU that’s been haunting me :)

Her head was buzzing, senses alight with something inhuman, beyond her normal reach. She couldn’t focus, not with this much information flowing into her head at once. She let out a guttural growl, a sound she didn’t know that she could make and raced out into the early morning air in a panic. 

The forests of Yavin were beautiful at this time of year, a time for new life and beauty, and they were starting to awaken. The noise was too much. She slammed her hands over her ears and stumbled forward as she came to the riverbed. 

The world seemed to still as she caught her breath, chest heaving with the effort. A twig snapped, and she jolted backwards, her eyes shooting up to meet the gaze of the intruder. 

Beside the river, a forest troll stared at her with curious eyes, and she studied him back. He towered over her, a hulking brute and a warrior of a different kind, judging by the scars and chips in his stone skin. He scanned her from head to toe, confusion clear in the way his expression twisted when he got a good look at her figure.

“Troll?” He asked, his voice rough and unrefined.

“No,” she replied, oddly calm. “I’m human.”

But he shook his head and pointed to where the sunlight was just beginning to stream through the trees. And she was standing in its path as it approached. The moment that it touched her, a searing pain spread through her body, through the metal casing of her armor, and she stumbled back into the shade, scrambling in the shadows until her back was up against a tree.

She glanced up again, and the troll peered back at her with sad eyes. 

She hid her face from him, turning her back away as his footsteps rumbled off through the forest. Peeling out of her thoughts, she looked down. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her hands. Her skin on one was a soft cobalt, smooth as stone missing a finger, and the other was normal, encased in the Eclipse armor. Careful to avoid the sunlight, she inched back towards the river, and peered down at her reflection. Her ears were pointed, sharp teeth protruded from her lips, and a set of ivory horns jetted out from her head. The eerie red glow of the amulet made her shiver, and she attempted to tear it away, to shed the burden of the mantle that came with it. But it was as Han had told her all those months ago: the amulet had chosen her, and she could not turn away from her destiny. Not now, especially not now. Not when the fall of darkness was mere hours away, not when destiny had twisted her up enough to make her feel alone.

A sob wracked her chest. What had she let Luke do to her? The old wizard had taken her humanity so she could become a scapegoat for the mistakes that he had made. So he could get his magics back from the dark master who had stolen them. 

She once believed that her honor and her chivalry as a hero had been her strength. Though it had put her through many troubling cenarios, she always seemed to pull out on top, and it had led her to create connections with the people that she cared about. Now, however, it might have been the thing that finally damned her. She knew that she was not alone, and yet she still made this choice. 

“Rey?” A familiar voice called, and she startled, pulling her away from the spiraling thoughts that felt that they didn’t belong to the person that she was mere hours ago. A breath of cool air filled her lungs, cleansing her of her inner turmoil, if not for a moment, giving her the courage she knew she had. “Rey, where are you?”

“Poe?” She called back, standing up, her voice coming out shakier than she had intended. 

He came whipping around the tree, shadow-staff tight in his grip as he peered up at her, his brow knit tight, shoulders tense. 

“Thank the Force you’re okay,” he sighed, rushing forward to embrace her. She gasped at the fierceness of how his arms tightened around her, and hesitantly, she melted into it. “You can’t run off like that, sunshine,” he whispered in her ears. “We’ve been looking for you all night.”

He kissed her cheek, and gripped her a little tighter. She was surprised that he didn’t so much as bat an eyelash at the change she had undergone, and when he pulled away, the look in his eyes hadn’t wavered. 

“What’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours?” he sighed, cupping her cheek, chocolate brown eyes scanning her face with care and tenderness in his gaze.

She hesitated. Poe knew how unimaginably heavy the weight on her shoulders was, she had told him as much, and he’d seen much of her journey come and go. Sometimes she wondered if she had made the wrong choice in involving him, in promising to save Bee from the dark lands, and putting his life on the line on multiple occasions. But here he was, even after he had many the opportunity to walk away. He and Finn had helped her shoulder the burden of two worlds, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for them to watch her face this. 

“I’m scared,” the words slipped off of her tongue in one swift motion, and she felt incredibly small, unable to meet his gaze. “Even after all… _this_ ,” she gestured down at her new form. “I don’t know if I’m ready to face them. Palpatine, Vader, Kylo Ren… I’m not sure I’m strong enough.”

“Look at me, please,” he brought her four fingered hand to his chest before kissing her knuckles. Hazel eyes met Chocolate ones. “You are the strongest person that I know, Half-troll or not. If there’s one thing that you’ve proven to me in the time that I’ve known you, it's that if anyone can do this, it’s you, Rey. It’s you.”

“I love you,” she sighed, her voice acting on its own volition. He laughed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

“I love you, too, Sunshine,” he kissed her forehead and then her lips, and she pushed back against them eagerly. The weight lifted away, and she was sure that that was what freedom truly felt like. 

His phone buzzed loudly, and he shot back, remembering that there were others still looking for her. He sent a quick message, and pocketed the device before taking a few steps into the sunlight before holding out a hand to her. 

She gazed down at the way the light reflected warmly off of the caramel tones of his skin, and the grief for the life she’d once hoped for returned, tight in her throat.

“I can’t,” she said, looking towards the sun, hoping that he caught her meaning so she wouldn’t have to say anything more.

Thankfully, he nods, and conjures a portal with his staff, stepping back into the shadows to guide her. 

Her ordinary life was over, if it was ever ordinary in the first place. There was one thing she knew for sure, though. If she made it out of this fight alive, she knew she could be happy. She knew that Poe would stand by her side through it all, and that Finn would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> If you’d like to get an image of some of what’s going on in my head, I sketched up a few things that can be found on my tumblr [here](https://dearest-sparksandstars.tumblr.com/post/618046801111662592/oh-no-ive-fallen-into-a-hole-i-cant-get-out) or [here](https://dearest-sparksandstars.tumblr.com/post/618148862154178560/more-trollhunters-au-doodles-and-some-experiments).
> 
> If you haven’t seen the series, I highly recommend it. It’s a beautiful work of art with a heartwarming and meaningful story. Not to mention, a lovely tribute to Anton Yelchin, who voiced Jim Lake for the majority of the series before he passed away.
> 
> Anyways, I talk too much, so I hope you enjoyed!! Friendly feedback is welcome, and if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask. :)))


End file.
